Midnight Horror Hotel
by Demon Child Tomi
Summary: ((Chapter Two Uploaded)) Most the cast from Final Fantasy (VII-X) along with a few anime chars. arrive at a weird hotel that they were paid to stay at..... but why? That's what the others are wondering...
1. Midnight Horror Hotel

Note- I don't own any of these characters, however i am using them in a crossover  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1. -Midnight Horrors Hotel-  
  
*Zidane, Kimahri, Cloud, Tifa, and Squall await the arrival to the hotel they have  
  
been paied to stay at*   
  
Zidane: Why were we paied to stay here anyways? Not often do people pay you to  
  
stay somewhere.  
  
Squall: *shrugs* Who knows...  
  
Tifa: oh... maybe it's an abounded hotel, could be falling apart  
  
Cloud: *just looks out the window thinking to himself*   
  
Zidane: Well excuse me Ms. Tifa but no one would wanna stay in a place like that!  
  
Tifa: unless the people paid you to and you didn't think twice about it.  
  
Kimahri: *looks back at the two* stop fighting we are almost there  
  
Zidane: *glances out the front window* KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!  
  
Kimahri: *turns back just in time to spin out of the way of a passing transport   
  
truck* that was close.. *breathes heavily*   
  
Tifa: *puts her arms behind her head and looks at the car ceiling* Where are all   
  
the others at?  
  
Cloud: *looks back at the gang* Most of them are already there and the rest   
  
said they would catch up later.   
  
Tifa: oh okay *closes her eyes* Wake me up when we get there  
  
Kimahri: *stops the car* We're here!   
  
Tifa: *opens eyes and yawns* but... argh.. *sweatdrop* oh well  
  
Zidane: *hops out the car door and looks at the hotel* bummer... it's ugly which   
  
means no cute girls.. *slumps his shoulders looking gloomy*   
  
Squall: *puts a hand on Zidane's shoulder* hey you always have Dagger!  
  
Zidane: She scares me.... putting make-up on me all the time like i'm a toy of her  
  
experiments!  
  
Squall: *eyes widden* okay moving on... *looks at Cloud whom Tifa is clinged onto*   
  
um.. *looks at kimahri getting out of the drivers seat* Hey Kimahri you couldn't   
  
carry all my bags in could you? I'm gonna go ahead and check this place out!  
  
Kimahri: *nods getting a bunch of bags out of the back and sets them over his   
  
shoulder*  
  
Squall: *jogs up to the front door and looks up* Sorta.... big.... *gulps and holds  
  
out a hand to knock on the door but before he can do so the door opens all by itself*  
  
Freaky.. *inches in looking around* Hello?! Anyone home!?  
  
Yuna: *walks down the stairs and looks at Squall* looking for Rinoa? She's up stairs...   
  
*looks around* where is Tidus?  
  
Squall: He didn't come with us, he must be coming shortly or is already here looking   
  
around.   
  
Yuna: *bows a thanks doing that weird hand guesture thing that means victory in   
  
blitzball, turns and walks back up the stairs in search of Tidus*   
  
Squall: Well everything looks the way it is suppose to be... i guess.... might as well   
  
look around.. *he walks off into the shadows of the halls*   
  
(half an hour later)   
  
Squall: *shoulders slumped, wobbles around the halls tired*   
  
*a weird whistling sound is heard echoing around him in every direction*   
  
Squall: *turns back around looking only to see darkness, beads of sweat running from his   
  
forehead* What is that?  
  
*a small voice speaks but is not loud enough to be heard*   
  
Squall: Huh? What was that?   
  
*BANG!THUD.. THUD* "Ouch... I'm okay, I'm okay!"  
  
Squall: *raises an eyebrow*   
  
"BOO!" *creeps up behind Squall placing her hands on Squall's back suddenly*   
  
Squall: *jumps, falling to the floor*   
  
*the hallway is slowly lit up by a small lighter which Hitomi is holding*   
  
Hitomi: *laughs chewing on a wod of chocolate* Scare ya, huh?  
  
Squall: *slowly rolls onto his side, twitching*   
  
Hitomi: *shrugs* Oh well.. *blows the lighter out and walks on leaving him there*   
  
Squall: *breathes heavily, still in shock* Remind me that she is the work of the devil...  
  
~*Mean While*~  
  
(back at the others, in the kitchen. a bunch of them are at a huge talbe feasting)   
  
Link: *sits there thinking, poking his food with his fork* Haven't you all noticed that   
  
I... *is cut short by all the screaming in another room* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?  
  
(sounds coming from another room)  
  
Saki: HEY COME BACK HERE!   
  
Carrot: Princess? Pineapple? Pie?   
  
Saki: *sweatdrop* Still haven't got my name right!  
  
Carrot: *stops putting a finger to his chin, thinks* Fruit Punch?   
  
Saki: FRUIT?!? *glares*  
  
Carrot: No, wait, that was a bad idea.... Carrot?  
  
Saki: Carrot? That's your name!  
  
Carrot: What? *takes him a while* oh.... *eyes widen* OH! That is my name.  
  
Saki: It starts with a S...  
  
Carrot: Sock?  
  
Saki: No  
  
Carrot: Shock?  
  
Saki: *starts tapping foot against the floor* not quite  
  
Carrot: Soup?  
  
Saki: NO! *whips Carrot* saki... IT'S SAKI! GET IT RIGHT THE NEXT TIME!  
  
Carrot: oh... SAKI! *clings onto her* hey pretty lady, wanna go on a date with me?  
  
Saki: *sweatdrops* So you do remember?  
  
Carrot: *looks up at Saki with heart eyes and nods*   
  
Saki: Good!  
  
~*Mean While*~  
  
(back at the feast)  
  
Cloud: *sweatdrops* That was... well...  
  
Vincent: Scary?  
  
Cloud: *nods*   
  
Link: Oh yeah, no one listens to Link...  
  
Marth: *looks at Link* Who would wanna listen to all the crap you say?  
  
Link: *jaw drops* WAIT! *smiles* That means you were listening so you could insult what   
  
i just said!  
  
Marth: And?  
  
Link: Nothing...  
  
Marth: *sweatdrops*   
  
(in the girl's room up stairs)  
  
Rinoa: *holds a pillow sitting on the bed* anyone wanna play truth or dare?  
  
Hitomi: *walks in the door yawning* C'mon people that game is so old!  
  
Kari: *looks at Hitomi* Then what would you do?  
  
Hitomi: *smirks back flipping onto one of the beds excited* Oh... I've got the best plans   
  
ever..  
  
Saki: *wobbles into the room, hair in a mess... in fact her a total mess at that*   
  
Kari: *glances at Saki* Whoa!  
  
Dagger: What happened to you?  
  
Saki: Carrot... Car-r- *flops down on the floor face first* transformed...   
  
Yuna: And?  
  
Saki: Me got squished...  
  
Hitomi: *laughs*   
  
Kari: *glares at Hitomi, chucking a pillow at her* Not funny!  
  
*every other girl in the room but Kari try to hold a laugh*   
  
Hitomi: *looks at the others, stopping* Look around you Kari, tis a very funny thing!  
  
Tifa: So what was that great plan of yours by the way Hitomi?  
  
Hitomi: *hops off the bed and signals the others to gather around and starts muttering the  
  
plans to them*  
  
~~**To Be Continued 


	2. What kind of plan is that?

Note- I don't own any of these characters, however i am using them in a crossover  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2. -What kind of plan is that?-  
  
Tifa: *glares at Hitomi* what the hell?  
  
Saki: *starts laughing*   
  
Yuna: *speechless*   
  
Hitomi: what? it's a good plan...... right? *sweatdrop*   
  
Kari: dressing up like guys and coming onto them ain't a good idea!  
  
Saki: it would be funny tho! *can just piccy her dressed up as an   
  
old geezer coming onto Carrot, horror shown in his eyes* I'm for it!  
  
Yuna: I dunno if that is such a good idea...  
  
Hitomi: why not?  
  
Rinoa: none of you know if Squall arrived here yet, right?  
  
Hitomi: oh he's here *startes snickering*   
  
Rinoa: *blinks*   
  
Hitomi: *shakes her head bringing herself back to reality* it's   
  
nothing...  
  
Saki: *stands up infront of the group* how do I look?  
  
Kari: *eyes go HUGE* who the hell are you?!  
  
Tifa: man that is one damn ugly guy!  
  
Saki: me no guy, me Saki!  
  
Hitomi: oh my god, that's you... *pokes Saki* ...Saki?  
  
Saki: *nods* so how you like me crossdressing skills?  
  
Kari: it works...  
  
Hitomi: damn fine!  
  
Dagger: they'll be scared for weeks!  
  
Saki: *laughs scratching the grey like wig that looks so real* you guys want me to help you all out?  
  
Kari: WAIT! I got an even better idea.... everyone keep quiet and huddle over here for a minute.   
  
(back at the feast)  
  
Link: *looks at everyone*   
  
Carrot: *wobbles into the room, a huge smile on his face*   
  
Vincent: what the hell is wrong with wonder boy over there?  
  
Cloud: maybe.... maybe...  
  
Link: MAYBE HE'S MESSED!  
  
Marth: *whacks Link back side the head* would you just keep quiet, no one cares about what you are saying! matter of fact, no one is listening to some messed up fruit in a skirt like you!  
  
Link: first of all it's not a skirt, secondly you are listening, third... man I really piss you off that much? you really want me you shut up *starts snickering to himself* this is the song that never ends yes it goes on and on my friend. some people started singing it, not knowing what it was but they'll continue singing it forever just because it is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. some people started singing it, not knowing what it was but they'll continue singing it forever just because it is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. some people started singing it, not knowing what it is....   
  
Marth: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Link: but they'll continue singing it forever just because it is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend...  
  
Roy: *sitting on the other side of the table, Link still singing* okay skirt boy your really starting to piss me off too...  
  
Vincent: me three..  
  
Cloud: me four...  
  
Zidane: me hundred!  
  
Kuja: you retard! one hundred doesn't come after four, five does!  
  
Zidane: oh sorry... me five does!  
  
Kuja: NO! it's just five!  
  
Zidane: just five...  
  
Kuja: *sweatdrop*   
  
Carrot: *sits down beside Marron* hello little bro..  
  
Marron: what happened to you?  
  
Carrot: I know it, it's Saki! *still smiling*   
  
Marron: er...um.. that's just great..   
  
Carrot: *looks at Marron* what you doing with all this guys huh?  
  
Marron: *face turns a bit red* eating...?  
  
Carrot: so... you like any of them?  
  
*all the guys at the table beside Marron and Carrot get weird looking  
  
expressions on their face*   
  
Vincent: *whispers to Cloud* pass it on that we're gonna go now, Marron  
  
boy is a.... well ya know..  
  
Cloud: *passes it on and so forth*   
  
Zidane: *looks at Carrot and whispers* pass it on that er're gonna   
  
go now, Marron boy is a.... well ya know..  
  
Carrot: *passes it on to Marron*   
  
Marron: one question, what am I?  
  
Zidane: *sweatdrop* yeah, what is he?  
  
Carrot: OH! I know... fact that he likes boys...   
  
Zidane: *gulps* eeps...   
  
*a huge dust cloud covers the whole room when it settles down only Carrot and Marron are left*   
  
Marron: thanks for telling..   
  
Carrot: no prob.   
  
(mean while)   
  
Squall: *still laying on the hallway floor, in the dark, scared half to death decides to rise to his feet* time for sweet payback, the girls aren't going to ruin this trip... *runs off* *THUD* ouch... a wall..*twitches* ...I'll fell that in the morning...*falls over onto his back, unconscious*   
  
(back in the girls room)   
  
Hitomi: *laughs looking at herself* we all ready?  
  
Tifa: *stomps on Hitomi's foot* listen, I got another idea that we can use to get them!   
  
Hitomi: huh? did someone say something?  
  
Tifa: nevermind... *sighs*   
  
Saki: let's knock 'em dead!  
  
Kari: but then...   
  
Hitomi: Kari it's an expression...   
  
Kari: *tries to hind a frown* I know...  
  
~~**To Be Continued   
  
_-_-What is Tifa's plan? Will Hitomi ever let her tell it to the others? Squall just ain't having a good day... More to come later on......-_-_ 


End file.
